BH6: Friend of a Foe
by SuzkiWrites
Summary: This is fanmade BH6 sequel(-ish) about how would the story continue after the events of the first movie in my head. Aunt Cass had hired a new worker and Hiro develops a normal crush on her. As anyone of his age, he gets an urge to know her better, though this girl might not be as wonderful as Hiro might see her in his eyes. Hinted one-sided Hiro x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Urrghhh…!"

The grunt of a boy's frustration echoed in the big room. By the desk there was a small slender figure leaning back on his chair while being surrounded by a large amount of books and papers. He rubbed his face with both hands until running them through his black, messy hair.

He glanced at the amount of work that was spread on the table. They were his today's and yesterday's homework, the-last-minute essays and other free-time projects he constantly got distracted to do.

"And they say college is easier than high school… Liars." The boy murmured as he sighed on his spot and slightly slided down from the chair. The kid was quite young, turning 15 that year. He had also a hint of Japanese features, telling that he might've been a biracial.

This boy was a child genius, graduated from the high school at the age of 13 and now in college. He sure had his bad habit of practicing illegal bot-fighting in the little alleys of San Fransokyo many months ago, never believing bot-fighting itself was illegal, but betting on it was. Yet it was also lucrative, and that's why he practiced it for awhile. But when he was accepted into San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology, he seemed to forget that dark side of the city.

"Hiro?"

The boy rose his head as he heard his name being called from downstairs. He turned to the direction of the door on his seat and answered loudly, "Yeah?"

"Are you done with your homework already? I made you some snacks, come on downstairs to get it." The same voice informed as Hiro got up. He stretched as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah, ok, I'm coming!" He jumped over his piles of clothes he had lazily left on the floor over the past few days. Guess you can say college made even the simplest things like keeping your room clean feel like too much to ask for.

Leaping down the stairs with agility, he came down to their dining room/kitchen. Hiro searched with his gaze for the source of the voice who called him, with no luck finding it.

"Aunt Cass?" he hooted as he stepped into the room and glancing into the kitchen. He right away turned away from the room as soon as he heard the familiar voice again coming from another floor down.

"I'm here, sweetie!"

Hiro sighed half frustrated and half amused. As he came down to the storage room of the café, which also worked as kind of an "entrance hall", he started to speak with a rather surprised tone. "Gee, you move too fast, I can barely keep up."

Aunt Cass was a rather small, Caucasian brunette woman, with blondie stripes and green eyes. She was like she didn't notice him coming, moving in the room busily but with a casual attitude. It was clear that she had these busy days often.

"Sorry Hiro, I have a lot to do at the moment. I have a jobseeker waiting for me in the backroom and a few orders to make out. Ugh, what a mistake of choosing 4 in the afternoon for an interview. On Wednesday!" woman cursed moving back to the café. Hiro followed right after her.

"Oh, you need any help with something?" He worried sometimes the amount of stress his aunt had to go through. It was actually a mystery how she always stayed high-spirited even after a long day of serving grumpy people, cleaning and baking. Plus feeding her nephew and herself. She must be a superhuman or something…

"Thanks honey, but I think I can handle it for now," Aunt Cass rejected the help and made her way to the backroom but before going there, she stopped. "Your friends came in just a minute ago. I gave them your snacks. I'm just really busy and I didn't have time to wait for you come all the way down." Hiro frowned confused.

"But I didn't even take that long-?" But Aunt Cass had already disappeared into the backroom. Hiro shrugged it off and started to scan the café, looking for his friends until seeing 4 familiar people sitting at one of the tables by the window. He made his way to them through the crowded people and ducking the chairs and tables. When he was only a few meters away from them, a tall tanned girl dressed up with bright colors noticed him and looked up.

"Hi Hiro!" She greeted the boy happily, 3 other people at the same table reacted to it and turned to look at the person who approached.

"Hey, little man," a dark-skinned man also greeted the boy as he pulled quickly and smoothly another unused chair from the neighboring table and put it next to him, offering the boy a seat.

"Hey guys," Hiro greeted and sat down.

"So, how does the college life taste like, after a few months of experience?" An asian woman with black hair that had a purple stripe asked and offered Hiro her sandwich and hot chocolate.

"I might or might not be stressed and sick of this already," he said frustrated and took a bite of the sandwich, "How the heck are you able to do _all_ of the projects and essays in time?"

"I know right?!" the white man with a woolly hat exclaimed. "I don't understand you people. How are you guys able to handle these things? Hell, I remember when _I_ was in high school, my essays were _always_ at least 3 weeks late!" The asian woman rolled her brown eyes and started to speak.

"yeahh Fred… The reason why we didn't have to take so many days to do them is because we used our time for studying rather than wasting time reading comic books." Her face made a slight grin when Fred formed a childish pouty face.

"No need to rub it in, I'm easily distracted if I find something else more entertaining," he defended himself, and the tanned girl spoke up.

"I gotta say Gogo's right with the studying part. You gotta find a place for studying where there are no distractions, or then you'll end up, well, making your essays late…"

"Nah, I don't need to hear that anymore, Honey Lemon," Fred waved his hand, as if throwing the tall girl's advice away. "I'm not studying, remember?"

Honey Lemon shrugged. "That advice was more for Hiro and the others who do study. And who knows? You might get the urge of going to some school, maybe… Someday…" She started to carefully rethink what she just said.

"I'd say that's highly unlikely if we're talking about Fred here," the dark-skinned man laughed. Fred also let out a laugh.

"Seems like only Wasabi knows me well enough!" He said and looked at the direction of the cashier counter. "Hey," Fred said with a surprised tone, "I didn't know Cass hired a new worker."

All four others turned to look at the same direction as Fred did. They saw Aunt Cass what seemed like advising a young woman while the woman was putting on an apron. She was slightly more tanned than Honey Lemon, but the difference was still clear and she was close to Aunt Cass' height, slightly taller. Her black pixie cut followed the shape of her head and she had quite strong facial features.

"Um, I guess she didn't hire her yet... I think." Hiro quietly said, still looking at the girl. He felt his cheeks get a little bit warmer, and odd feeling in his stomach.

"Huh, checking the know-how? That's good," Gogo thought out loud.

The girl nodded and said something as she started to go and serve the customers while Aunt Cass went behind the cashier counter to accept payments. The group of friends kept watching this new worker as she was doing her job.

"Seems like she knows what she's doing. That's a good thing, not being shy type and all," Wasabi noted.

Honey Lemon nodded in agreement. "She has a good chance at getting the job."

The girl approached the table where they were at, and gave them a friendly smile. "Hello, and welcome to the Lucky Cat café," she greeted with a rather professional tone. "May I have your orders please?" She took a pen from the pocket, ready to write down on the notebook what she held in her hand.

"So you're the new worker?" Fred asked, or more like pointing the obvious. It wasn't that clear from the tone of his voice.

"I sure am. Or, not yet per se," the girl said. "I'm being 'tested', so to speak." Her attitude was flowing confidence and lively personality.

"Ah, alright. Hopefully you'll get a job! By the first glance how you served the customers, you have at least nothing to fear," Honey Lemon cheered on her and the girl thanked her a little bashfully, a light pink coloring her cheeks but fixed her position and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'd really love to chat with you more, but work awaits. So, your orders?" She put the pen's nib on the notebook, ready to write.

"I'll take a mint latte," Honey Lemon ordered and looked at Gogo, who turned to the girl.

"Nothing for me, thanks."

"For me a cappuccino."

"Just a regular coffee, no milk, no sugar," Fred said as the girl wrote down the orders and turned to look at Hiro.

"Anything for you?"

"Uh, n-no thanks. I already ate," Hiro said with a stutter. She nodded and as she turned to count the orders, Hiro collected some courage and asked; "By the way, what's your name?"

"Malaya," the girl answered and rose her head to smile at him friendly. "May for short." Then she turned to others. "Your orders will come soon," and walked away to prepare the orders.

"Whaddya think," Wasabi looked at the others. "Will she get the job?"

"I hope so. She seems nice," Honey Lemon admitted. She noticed Hiro still looking at the direction where May disappeared. "Hiro?" The boy startled a little, and looked at her.

"Yeah, what?" He knew he was blushing, but he so hoped Honey Lemon didn't notice that. That wish was given up as soon as he saw Honey Lemon's lips curve into a cheeky smile and his blush just got worse.

"Are you blushing?" her smile just widened.

"No!" Hiro tried to defend himself and find an excuse for his blushing other than finding the maybe-new worker pretty. "it's... It's hot in here." He looked at Honey Lemon, "and your staring is making me feel awkward!" As soon as the snort was heard, he felt embarrassed. Wasabi was trying his best to calm his laughter, and Gogo punched on his arm gently.

"Suure, are you sure that hotness you feel might not be the fact that you like this Malaya?" Fred teased. Luckily Honey Lemon saw how uncomfortable Hiro was and nudged Fred.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's not make him feel uncomfortable, okay?" She said and Fred shrugged, letting go of the subject.

"Yeahh, thanks Honey Lemon," Hiro rose up from his chair, "I'll go now continue those essays and projects." His blushing calmed down but the others looked worried.

"Sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to laugh, nor did we try to make you feel bad," Wasabi apologized, but Hiro shook his head.

"No no no! I really do need to go finish them. I didn't do yesterday's work because… reasons." he gave a sheepish smile. "So, I really need to go." Gogo gave him a slight glare of disapproval at him forgetting his work but she didn't push it further.

"Alright. Don't work too hard." Gogo warned him. Hiro assured he won't and waved them goodbye. He really didn't want to do them, but eh, school's school.

* * *

"There! Finally done!" Hiro let out a victorious yet relieved cheer. After 5 hours of studying and writing he was finally done with his yesterday's and today's schoolwork. Despite finally getting rid of the school work, his right hand was painfully sore. Hiro rolled his right wrist, in hope it helped the ache.

"I totally deserve gummy bears now," he said to himself and headed downstairs to the café. It was closing time and Aunt Cass and the other workers were cleaning up the café.

Including Malaya.

As Hiro watched Malaya move in the café room, he argued inside his head, whether to go talk to her or leave it. Apparently his legs decided that for him, since he started walking closer to her. His heart started to pump faster, he felt his cheeks get hot again.

"Uh… Hey again!" He managed to say, and Malaya turned to look at him and smiled surprised.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing in here? It's closing time," she asked confused. Hiro felt like his cheeks were on fire and he so hoped she didn't notice it.

"Ahh, no, I- I live in here," he tried to explain. She frowned even more confused.

"What?"

"I-I mean-"

"Ah, May, looks like you met my nephew, Hiro," Aunt Cass walked to them. Malaya looked at her and then back at him.

"Ooh, you're the owner's nephew! Now I get it," Malaya chuckled. Hiro let out a forced chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. Before he was able to say anything, Aunt Cass continued to speak.

"May, when you've finished, I want you to come to the backroom." The tanned girl nodded in agreement and when Aunt Cass left, Malaya continued cleaning and putting the tables and chairs in order.

"Lemme help," Hiro said and took one of the chairs.

"Oh no, no, you don't need to-" Malaya started but Hiro already started to put them in order. "Oh," she managed to say. "well then. Thank you."

Hiro gave her a smile, revealing his tooth gap. "No problem. I've done this many times, so I'm quite fast at it." He said rather proudly. Malaya chuckled lightly.

"I see. Having other 'special' skills then?" She asked him while cleaning the table from the coffee stains and such. Hiro helped to put the chairs back in their places.

"Well uh, I don't mean to boast, but I could be considered as a 'child genius'."

"Really? How come?"

"I graduated from high school at the age of thirteen, and I'm currently a student in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." He wanted for a moment to facepalm at himself. Go and try to impress a girl with nerdiness. But as soon as he mentioned the last part, Hiro noticed Malaya's movements slowed down. Seems like he got her interest.

"Are you serious?" Malaya asked in disbelief. Hiro was just able to nod while smiling. "No wait, are you that boy from a few months back who presented those which looked like, uh, little black legos?"

"Microbots," Hiro corrected. "Yup! I'm the dude," He puffed his chest slightly and he couldn't help but smile and feel pride. This girl remembered him from his invention, and the fact that he… Might've gotten a slight interest in her, it helped him get to know her better.

"Ohh wow, congratulations then! I also tried to get in, but, you can probably guess that didn't happen." Malaya laughed a little and started to ask questions, "What's it like to be in there? Have you done any other inventions?"

"Well, I haven't invented anything yet for my robotics project. Having my "inventor's block", y'know," Hiro let out an awkward chuckle. "But I have some old stuff I've invented before. Wanna see them sometime?" he asked too eagerly in his opinion, and he tried to cool it down. "Uhh… That is… If you want to?"

Malaya gave him a sweet smile. "That'd be an honor. Maybe after work? If I get this job, that is, and I don't have a 'gig'."

"A gig?" Hiro asked confused. "You in a band?"

"Ahaha, I wish," Malaya admitted, "No, I mean I have another job, at Fukui. You know that robotics company?" she asked and Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. Things aren't going so well with them, are they?"

Malaya sighed. "Yeahh, well whaddya gonna do? We're going to get back on top though." She admitted with a determination. "There's no 'buts' in that."

"That's great." Hiro said and asked. "What's your job in there?" When he asked that, Malaya's body language got a little different. Her movements became stiffer.

"Well, um," she started, "It's really hard to explain. All I can say though is, that my job's not so systematic. Meaning that I don't always know when do I have to go to work. I get a call and then I'm going. Usually it's a night shift so I'd be able to work here on daytime." She paused.

"Oh ssss_sugar cubes!_ We got too much into talking that I forgot the work!" Malaya continued to scrub the table she started who-knows-how-many minutes ago while she spoke. "Thanks for the help, Hiro. We'll see tomorrow did I get the job. Or if not," she glanced at him. "I can still come to stop by."

"Uh, sure. See ya," Hiro said and unsurely started to walk away. He walked through the café door and started to head down to the closest open stall that sold gummy bears, since there wasn't any at the café. While walking, he started to wonder, was being so secretive of their job in a robotics company normal, or was there something else that they needed to be so secretive about.

He took it that he was overthinking it and shrugged it off. Maybe his pondering mode was still on after 5 hours of studying and writing, and it made him to overthink almost everything. Maybe gummy bears get his brains to calm down for the rest of the evening.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_Author's comments:_

**YESSS** FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY BH6 FANFIC IS READY, AFTER _**ALMOST. 3. WEEKS. OF. WRITING! **_

I couldn't be more prouder of myself! I don't care if there's literally half of the chapter filled with grammar mistakes (emietoni from fixed half of the grammar mistakes I did, and I read this chapter at least 4 times checking the grammar mistakes I noticed), I got this done!

And sorry 'bout maybe rushing Hiro's crush, but I remember these **BAMF!**crushes that happened to me at the age of 12-15 at least. If I remember right, that happened with my current boyfriend and he told me something similar like, he had a crush on me the time he saw me so... (or then it was just cheesy talking)

**NOTICE THIS: IT'S JUST A CRUSH. NOT LOVE.** I know love takes a lot to grow to become an actual true love, but crushes come like **BAMF!** and they go like _poof! _And they happen a lot! So yup. And I'm not gonna love-ship Hiro and Malaya together. I have plans for their relationship, but it's not a romantic relationship.

Pardon my grammar and my writing skills. I'm not a master at this.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of the early morning sun shone through the window, cascading light into the messy and chaotic room.

The alarm clock on the bedside table struck 7 a.m. as it rang its annoyingly high pitched beeping. A lump underneath the sheets started squirming since the beeping began. An arm lazily appeared from under the blanket, reaching out to the alarm clock button. The button was groggily punched as the arm went limp off the side of the bed.

Hiro's brown eyes opened slightly and quickly closed again. He laid on his bed for several moments. He was far too tired to get up and his bed was much too warm and comfortable to leave. It was a lot of effort to even think about getting up. He groaned in annoyance, considering to skip at least the morning classes.

Hiro groggily sat up on his bed, trying to open his heavy eyelids. He instantly regretted staying up so late from gaming until 4 a.m. Of course he knew it would backfire on him (or kick him in the ass) in the morning. Unfortunately still, he did not listen to his aunt, or himself for that matter.

In his moment of defeat, Hiro threw aside his blanket onto the ground and grabbed his pants from the floor. After putting on a clean shirt, he walked downstairs to see his aunt drinking coffee at the table with the newspaper.

"Morning sweetie," she greeted. Hiro mumbled something what sounded like a returned greeting and grabbed a mug of hot coffee.

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee, you know. It's not healthy for you," Aunt Cass said as she drank the rest of her coffee.

"Don't worry too much, I'm not 12 anymore. Besides, I need energy in order to stay awake these first morning classes..." Hiro protested as he added a splash of milk in his coffee. He sat down on the opposite of Aunt Cass.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed,"Your eye bags! Did you stay up all night **_again?_**/i" Aunt Cass asked. She was worried of his health but Hiro just turned his head away from his aunt. "Hiro, you really need to stop staying awake for so many nights. You need at least 10 hours of sleep! It's really not healthy to not sleep. You need to find more time to rest, or at least go straight to bed after school."

Hiro just grunted. "Yeah yeah yeah, maybe if I'm not that tired to do even THAT." he said and grabbed his coffee. "The school ends at 3 p.m. See ya then," Hiro said a goodbye as he quickly grabbed his schoolbag from leaning the table leg and walked out from the café door.

His conscious yelled at him though, almost screaming that she was right. Hiro did know that what he was doing was not healthy at all, everyone else would say the same thing. Even Tadashi...

Aunt Cass is right. Hiro noted to himself that next time, he's not going to stay awake for so long like he did last night, just for his own sanity.

* * *

{ladurr}

The school felt like it was never going to end. 8 long hours of the monotonous-voiced teachers telling the stuff he already knew. He could've skipped the morning classes after all, it wouldn't have changed anything about what he knew.

Hiro walked back home while his backpack was killing his back with its weight. Oh, he couldn't wait to lay down on his bed, just to rest his back. Sure he could do stretching but who has time and energy for that?

He walked into the Lucky Cat café. First thing he noted that the place wasn't as crowded as it was yesterday, only a few people here and there scattered around the café. Aunt Cass was nowhere to be seen for now, lucky for him. Hiro left her quite rudely like an asshole this morning and he was sure he's going to get something like a lecture or worse… He'd prefer lecture.

Hiro looked around while trying to walk to upstairs, trying to spot where his aunt was, so he could avoid her as best as he can. A few people he passed looked at him rather suspiciously as he was walking around like a thief planning to do something or whatever.

When he entered the storage room he let out a relieved sigh, but shouted as he heard someone call his name next to him.

"Hiro?"

He looked at the one who called him, startled. There he saw May standing with a bag of coffee beans and sugar. She was looking at Hiro confused.

"Sheesh May, you gave me a heart attack!" Hiro said with a quiet voice, looking back to the café area. "You know where Aunt Cass is?"

"She went to the backroom. What are _you_ doing sneaking around like that? You're making yourself conspicuous." May asked him.

Hiro relaxed a little as he didn't see his aunt coming out of the backroom. "It doesn't matter", he turned to look at May. "Hey, seems like you got the job!" he looked at her smiling. May rose her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You in a fight with your aunt or something?" she asked him, "and don't lie to me."

Hiro shrugged his shoulders with a look of discomfort in his face. "Eh, kind of… We weren't actually fighting, I just left like an asshole in the middle of her lecture of how I should stop staying up the nights and sleep more. The usual."

"Language, young man." May said a little sharply, and after Hiro apologized amused, she continued. "You do look like a zombie. How much you slept last night?"

Hiro, yet again, shrugged his shoulders. "About 3 hours I guess. You don't get to sleep much as a college man anyway, so it's no big deal."

May's eyes widened. "Dude, you need to sleep more! That amount of sleep is really unhealthy for your age!" She dropped the sugar and the bag of coffee beans and pointed the upstairs. "Come on. Off to bed, or I'll drag you there."

Hiro let out an awkward chuckle as he blushed hard. "Ahahaha, wait what?" He blushed even more as he noticed May grab his hand and pull him in the upstairs, going to his room. _"__Wait WHAT?!_" He tried to get a hold of the handrail, or anything at all but May pulled him so Hiro couldn't grab anything.

"Don't try to escape, you're going to bed, my way or highway! You chose the highway!" May said as she continued to drag him to his room. When they arrived to upstairs and into Hiro's room, May pointed at the bed. "Well? There's the bed. Chop chop! Go to bed, now!"

Poor Hiro blushed ever-so-violently as his imagination started to run wild against his will. He stammered a little, trying to find something to protest with. "I-I… Uhhhh, I haven't even, had a shower yet… Soooooooo I can't go to bed!" Hiro managed to say. May looked at him frowned until going to his closet (shocking him even more or so), grabbing the first T-shirt and pants she got on her hand and throwing them at him.

"Well go wash up, you goob!" She said. Hiro wanted to protest even more, but gave up on the idea. May seemed to have said the last word. He walked into the shower defeated, leaving May into his room.

As he was taking the shower, the thought finally hit him.

_THERE'S A FREAKING GIRL IN HIS ROOM._

_HOLY SHIT._

This was the first time he actually had a girl in his room. Aunt Cass wasn't counted because she was actually a woman. Though, Gogo and Honey Lemon has also been in his room before… But Gogo was like "one of the guys", so she wasn't counted and Honey Lemon… Um… It's a different situation. She's an old friend, and May was a new friend and… Well, that doesn't make any sense... Still, since it felt like a total different situation, it was a different situation.

_***CLONK!***___

_"Owww shhhit..!" _

Shit. He should keep his room clean more often. "You okay in there? What happened?" Hiro asked loudly. He could hear shuffling from the next room.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just… Hit my head, that's all…" He heard May answer. She sounded rather distracted. Or, out of it. Hiro couldn't analyze the tone that well because it was in the next room and she spoke in a normal voice, maybe even more quietly. He hoped May didn't hit her head so badly that she would've got a slight concussion. The knock was pretty loud.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" Hiro shouted as he started to dry himself quickly. He put the T-shirt and the sweatpants May gave him and came out of the bathroom. He saw May looking at the big, white marshmallow-looking figure before her. "Oh, looks like you met Baymax."

May looked at Hiro with the same amazed look she was staring at Baymax. "Did- did you..?" She tried to say until turning back to the robot.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said until moving his head up and down. "Scan complete. You have a small bump on, the top of your head. I suggest laying down for a while, and informing right away if you feel very sleepy, dizzy, or you have a severe headache." The robot told the diagnosis and was about to escort May to Hiro's bed until May refused.

"It's ok, um… Baymax, I feel fine." She said chuckling and staring Baymax amazed for a while until turning to look Hiro. "Hiro, this is amazing tech! Did you seriously build him? Why has no one heard of this yet? I mean, Jesus! Just… Wow! You're amazingly talented, kid!"

Hiro felt uneasy and uncomfortable. "Um, thanks but… That's not my work." He said. May looked at him confused, but before she made it to ask, he continued. "That's… My brother's invention. He died in the fire almost an year ago." he looked down mournfully. For Hiro, it was still rather painful to talk about his brother. May's look of confusion softened to sympathy and sadness and she didn't know what to say.

"Oh..." she managed to say, after a long pause of silence. "I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that, Hiro." Hiro just shrugged.

"It's ok. It was um… a big misunderstanding." He said. He couldn't describe it as an accident, like he did an year ago, since he found out it actually wasn't.

The silence filled the room as two of them (if Baymax wasn't counted) stood there awkwardly, until May cleared her throat.

"I, uh, better go back to work before your aunt notices I'm here," she said as she started to walk away from the room, patting Hiro's shoulder affectionately as she past him, still showing sympathy. "Sleep well."

Hiro watched as May walked away, and felt awkward, feeling like he needed to say something back. "Uhh, yeah, um, see… See ya later." He managed to say, but she had already left. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to calm himself down from the embarrassment. "Well _that_ wasn't awkward at all," he mumbled to himself sarcastically.

"Your heartbeat has raised dramatically, as well as your brain activity. This indicates you might be experiencing an intense emotion such as, embarrassment." Baymax said. He totally forgot the robot's presence for a moment. Hiro sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I am embarrassed. Thanks for telling me the obvious." Hiro, yet again, thanked sarcastically, but also a little annoyed. Like he wanted a reminder of how he feels at the moment.

Baymax tilted his head. "Taking a notice of your acting, these symptoms can also mean an emotion which is quite common in your age," he said. But before he made it to continue, Hiro interrupted him.

"Um. No. It's not that. I really _am_ embarrassed, Baymax. And I really need to go to take a nap, so, I'm satisfied with my care."

Hiro laid down on his bed as he heard Baymax wabbling to his luggage and deflating himself. The boy sighed and tucked himself in. He honestly didn't feel like sleeping, but he forced himself to at least rest on the bed, he had so many thoughts going through his head and no energy nor will to do anything. However, after a few minutes he ended up falling asleep, the last thought of been his brother, and how much he missed him.


End file.
